


Concrete

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, pure son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is from the concrete.





	

_ I am Yamaguchi Tadashi of the concrete. _

Hinata may have been angry at being classified with concrete, but I am not.

I am from the concrete. I got scraped up, bruised, beat up, and I bled in order to bloom out of it. In the end, I am far stronger than any nourished seeds or any of that bullshit. I fought my way up to the light, to the top, and I will continue to fight to keep my place here. 

_ I want to keep playing. _

I will practice, today, tomorrow, and every day after. I will hit serves until I can't feel my palms, I will run until I can't breathe, I will jump until my legs give out. I will play until I cry blood because what else can I do? I am a pinch server, I need to make sure I live up to my title. I can't be average. I need to be exceptional in order to be useful. Because I grew out of concrete.

_ I want to stay on the court. _

I need to earn every single moment I spend on the court. My team counts on me and I have no right to let them down. I will fight with all I have because that is what is expected of me. My team needs me, so who am I to deny them that? I am proud to be from the concrete. 

I am Yamaguchi Tadashi of the concrete. I want everyone to know that, to know that I clawed my way up to the top. I did not come into this with coddling, I made myself into what I am through hard work, through determination. I did this myself. 

“Yamaguchi?” Hinata cuts through my thoughts.    
“Hm?” 

“Let’s show Ushijima how birds from the concrete fight, yeah?”   
“Yeah.”   
I’m a crow that rose out of the concrete, and I won’t let anyone forget it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had brewing that I wanted to write.


End file.
